


Daddy's Little Princess

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Clothed Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, HP Daddy Fest, HP Daddy Fest 2020, Implied 'trophy' collecting, Mistress, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, muffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Draco needs Pansy to stop fawning over him and Lucius needs a new distraction. Lucius has the perfect solution.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87
Collections: HP Daddy Fest 2020





	Daddy's Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to C and TD for the beta and to my sensitivity readers, TD, PC and IP. Written for prompt #110: 'A special lesson in pleasure', any pairing.
> 
> Note for trans readers: In hindsight, I've realised Pansy wasn't the best character to write as a trans woman given the negative connotations around her name. I won't be writing her as a trans woman in the future for this reason, but as it's not easily fixable and my target audience knows this is an existing character, I decided to go with it in this case. Pansy has had top surgery (or the magical equivalent) only, but the story is from Lucius's POV. He does not know what terms she likes in relation to her body but is respectful nonetheless. Her 'cock' and 'balls' are mentioned in the narration, and he refers to her 'pussy/pussies' in conversation.
> 
> Fetishization of the trans community is not okay, but trans people seeing themselves represented in all types of media, and being presented as desirable as they are, is important. I hope this fic satisfies the latter.

Pansy presented herself that morning the same way she always did — fully made up and whining. And it wasn’t yet eight AM.

“Haven’t your house-elves ever heard of a warming charm?” The brat moaned as she joined Lucius at the otherwise empty breakfast table. Perhaps if she wore skirts that came down past her buttocks, she might not feel so cold. He didn’t look up from his paper as he sipped his earl grey.

It had been Narcissa’s idea to invite the girl. She had noticed her affection for Draco and, knowing she came from good stock, conceived that theirs would be a beneficial union. Lucius, however, knew otherwise.

Draco had shared his concerns with his father, seeking assistance in deterring both Pansy and the meddling of his mother. Of course, it mattered little to Lucius that Draco believed them emotionally incompatible, and even less so that he didn’t find himself attracted to her. Pansy had a certain aesthetic charm to her, Lucius felt. She hadn’t been blessed with the most desirable features, but she certainly knew how to work with what she did have. Narcissa had once compared her to a bulldog. To Lucius, she more resembled a pixie; an acquired taste but not unappealing. However, one didn’t marry for compatibility or attraction. One married for the sake of the bloodline, and Draco had imparted information which suggested that a match between the two would also fall short in that respect. Lucius’s own digging since Draco’s revelation had all but confirmed it.

Lucius had decided on the most practical solution — he would take her for his own. Lucius didn’t care for the term ‘mistress,’ he preferred ‘princess’. Narcissa had no interest in satisfying his desires. He was free to fuck who he wanted, when he wanted, and he did. He only ever had one princess at a time, however. Since his last had left him to start a family, as had her predecessors, he had been looking for a new distraction. Pansy would fit the bill nicely. True, she could be whiny and demanding, but those traits in a more intimate setting could play to his advantage. He liked it when they pushed back occasionally.

He waited until she had nearly finished her breakfast before putting his plan into motion.

“My son has been treating you well during your stay?”

“Hardly,” she snarled, “he’s a most despicable host; he’s spent next to no time with me.”

“Excellent.” He smirked.

“Excuse me?” There was a dangerous tone to her voice. It pleased him.

“Let us be honest with each other, shall we?” He laid down his paper and stood, slowly pacing around the table. Pansy swallowed nervously.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, I think that you do.” He leant against the table beside her, folding his arms elegantly. “I happen to know that your parents aren’t too keen on this potential arrangement either.” He smiled as her jaw tightened, eyes downcast. “In fact, they would much rather you find a nice _woman_ to settle down with.” He leaned in, encroaching on her peripheral vision. “Curious, don’t you think? Despite us all having to make certain… adjustments to the way we present our beliefs publicly since the war, one doesn’t simply abandon what one has been raised into. As heads of household, the continuation of the family line must be at the forefront of our minds. Strange, then, that your father would wish for you, his daughter, to marry a woman with whom you cannot hope to conceive a biological child.” He hooked his foot under the hem of Pansy’s skirt as it hung limply against the side of the chair, raising it ever so slightly as he spoke. “Unless…”

Pansy stood suddenly as if burned, clinging to her skirt protectively. Lucius gave a satisfied smirk as he smoothly righted himself and stood before her.

“Well, well…” he drawled smugly, gripping her chin between thumb and forefinger. She refused to back away but tried to shake off his hand. Lucius gripped her face more firmly, angling it up so that she couldn’t take her gaze from him. “Does my son know your little secret?”

“I’m not ashamed of who I am,” she said, with only a slight waver in her voice.

“Quite right.” That seemed to catch her off-guard. Perfect, he thought. He let her go yet didn’t step away.

“So get to it, then. What is the cost of your silence?”

“Come now, Pansy, surely you don’t think that I would stoop to such levels. True, I wish for you to stop pursuing my son, but my silence is not conditional upon it.”

“Still, you want something.” She squared her shoulders and looked up at him through falsely long lashes. She was doing her best to seem intimidating. Lucius, however, found it adorable. “What is it?”

“I have an alternative proposal for you.”

“I’m listening.”

“Do as your parents bid you. Marry a woman.”

“I’m _straight_ ,” she huffed, clearly tired of repeating the fact.

“You only have to marry one and conceive a child, and even that needn’t be done in the conventional manner. We need to preserve the few pureblood lines which remain.”

“And what about _my_ needs, hm?”

“Boys of your age, boys like my son, they don’t know how to treat a woman like you. You’re an attractive young lady. You could easily find an _older_ , married man to satisfy you in the ways your wife cannot.” He edged closer, seeing her piecing together the meaning behind his words. “Someone with the means to treat you as you deserve to be treated. As a princess.”

“Oh?” she said, fluttering her lashes and tipping her chin up towards him invitingly.

“Someone who knows how to fuck a woman like you.” He gently laid his hand on her waist. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she pressed her hand flat against his chest and leant into him, still looking up at him intently. He tilted his head downward, speaking softly, close to her ear. “Someone who knows how to finger your pussy.”

“Ew,” she protested, firmly pushing away and shifting her weight back to her feet. “Just call an arse an arse, there’s no need to remind me what I’m lacking.”

Lucius chuckled dismissively. “Actually, I was referring to muffing.”

“Oh,” Pansy stated, but her distant tone suggested she didn’t actually understand.

Lucius reached out, running his thumb gently along her jaw. “The only thing that you _lack,_ my dear, is a man who truly appreciates you and understands your body.”

“And could you point me in the direction of someone who meets that criteria?” She worked her way closer once more, fingers playing absently with his tie. “Someone I can call... Daddy?” She looked up at him with large brown eyes, more innocent than she would like him to believe, and he was weak.

“Baby girl,” he muttered against her lips before capturing them in a heated kiss. Her lips opened easily for him, letting him devour her. She was so receptive; he began to suspect he may enjoy this more than he initially thought. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close, briefly feeling her burgeoning erection pressed against his thigh before she tried to buck away. That wouldn’t do. 

“You don’t have to hide from me, sweetheart,” he told her softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, a little unsure, but pressed herself to him once more. He shifted slightly, letting her feel his own hardening cock between them. With a relieved smile, she tried to kiss him again, but he stayed out of reach.

“You don’t know what muffing is, do you?”

“I—No,” she admitted reluctantly.

“Do you tuck?”

“I heard about it. It sounded… uncomfortable. I charm my clothes, to hide it.” 

“Well you understand that the testes are pushed up into the body?” Pansy nodded, looking far from enamoured with the idea. “Some people find it... gratifying, to finger themselves in that same location, or have someone else pleasure them in that way.” Lucius gently stroked his thumb across her cheek, feeling emboldened by the sudden interest on her face. “I’d love to show you. If you’re agreeable.”

She worried her dark red-stained lower lip between her teeth before giving a small, coy nod. Lucius smirked triumphantly and reached for the hem of her skirt.

Her hands shot down, clamping around his wrist as she looked up at him in alarm. “What, here?!”

“Here,” he stated calmly, kissing her again, slowly and deeply. He knew there was no real danger of being caught, but Pansy didn’t, and he had no intention of telling her. As he kissed her, her hands slowly dropped away. She fell apart so beautifully for him, and he was barely getting warmed up. He found his way under her skirt and cupped her through her underwear, delighted at the small gasp escaping her. Lucius gently moved Pansy’s knickers aside, giving him free access to her testicles while her cock remained contained within the fabric.

He took her balls in hand and massaged them gently, noting her reactions to different touches, different pressures, different places. Slowly and gently, he found the right angle and pushed his finger up, into one of the hidden tubes he affectionately referred to as ‘pussies’.

Pansy inhaled sharply, her brow furrowing. Lucius pulled out slightly, watching her closely.

“Your pussy is so tight, baby girl; it can be uncomfortable at first but—”

“It’s not,” she cut in, “It’s not uncomfortable, just… odd.”

He tried again, a little further this time. “Of course, you’ve never had a man’s fingers in your pussy before. You didn’t know a man could fuck you like this, did you, sweetheart?”

Pansy moaned as he pushed in again, her hands coming up to his elbows to steady herself as she eagerly moved her feet a little further apart. 

“How does it feel to have Daddy’s finger inside you?” He picked up the pace, spurred on by the gentle rocking of her hips. “Do you like it, baby girl?”

“Yes,” she panted, “please, Daddy.”

“Would you like another finger, princess?” Pansy seemed a little startled, probably unsure what he meant. “You have another pussy like this one, just here,” he indicated with his middle finger, “I can fuck both at once, if that’s what you want.”

Pansy nodded. “Fuck me, Daddy,” she begged, tipping her chin up for a kiss. Lucius obliged, tongue exploring her mouth as he pushed another finger inside her. She grabbed at his shoulders, grinding against his hand as she panted into his mouth.

Lucius tried to pull away from the kiss, but Pansy’s tight grip on his shoulders drew him back in. That would not do. He moved his free hand from her waist, gripping her hair and tugging.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he reprimanded, relishing the increasing pants and breathy moans falling from her now kiss-swollen lips as he continued to finger fuck her. “Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers like a desperate whore.” He smirked, nipping briefly at her lower lip. “It suits you.”

“Wait until you see me on my knees,” she teased.

“A tempting offer,” he drawled, releasing her hair as he continued to fuck her slowly, “but unfortunately we are nearly out of time. I want to make you come, baby girl.”

“Please, Daddy. I want to come.”

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

“Can—Can I touch myself, Daddy?”

Lucius usually wouldn’t allow it — he wanted her pleasure to be his doing and only his — but he didn’t yet know Pansy’s body. In his ignorance, he could easily cause her physical or emotional discomfort. It wasn’t worth the risk, and they really didn’t have much time.

“You may, but only through your panties.” Pansy gave a frustrated whine which turned needy when he once more picked up the pace. “Be my good girl, and next time you can have Daddy’s cock.”

“I’ll be good,” she panted, already rubbing herself through her underwear. “Faster, Daddy.” Lucius did his best to comply despite the slight ache building in his wrist due to the angle. Her hips began to stutter.

“That’s it, come for Daddy.” Pansy threw her head back as she came, and Lucius descended on her exposed neck, nipping and sucking gently, careful not to leave any marks. “Such a needy little slut. So beautiful.” She fell against him, breathless and sated. Lucius gently withdrew his hand, holding her close while she recovered. “Look at the state of you,” he murmured against the top of her head before planting a kiss there. She righted herself enough to smile up at him.

“Take them off.”

“What?”

“Your knickers are filthy. Remove them.”

Pansy hesitated, but she clearly didn’t want to displease him. Gingerly she peeled them off and stepped out of them, reluctantly setting them in Lucius’ outstretched hand.

“Now, go and clean yourself up,” he ordered, taking the knickers and folding them into his pocket.

“Or,” she offered as she stepped forward boldly and cupped his erection, “You could let me take care of you.” He took hold of her wrist and moved her hand away, still allowing her a kiss. 

“Later, baby girl,” he whispered huskily. “Go.”

She trotted off happily, glancing back over her shoulder as she left the room.

“Pansy! For the love of Salazar, watch where you’re going,” Draco protested from the hallway before dropping his tone. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Never better,” she chirped, giggling as she headed away. Lucius sighed. She would certainly be a handful. Nonetheless, he was sure she would make it worth his while.

Draco eyed Lucius suspiciously as he entered the room, but greeted him as curtly as always. They both took their seats at the table, Lucius calling the house-elf to refresh the breakfast. He turned his attention back to the newspaper. Draco ate sullenly, leaving breakfast to continue in silence.

That afternoon, Lucius was waiting for her in his study. Before things developed any further, he needed to explain the arrangement to her. Though Narcissa and Draco were broadly aware of his exploits, discretion was still called for, nonetheless; it was a matter of basic respect for his family. He turned at the creak of the door, demeanour shifting when it was not Pansy but Draco who entered and squared up to him.

“Don’t you hurt her.” It was a tone Lucius hadn’t before heard from his son, firm with a threatening undertone.

Lucius straightened up and smirked at him. “I will if she asks nicely.”

Draco didn’t flinch. “I mean it. I may not want to marry the girl, but she’s a friend. I care for her. I don’t want you messing her around.”

A knock at the open door drew their attention.

“Should I come back later?” In a long black skirt with a sheer halterneck showing off her perky breasts, Pansy looked immaculate once more.

He looked forward to remedying that.

“No need,” Lucius replied, turning his attention back to Draco. He looked him straight in the eyes as he added, “Draco’s just leaving. Come on in, _princess_.”

Draco’s eyes widened in realisation.

“Is there a problem, Draco?”

“No, Father,” he replied hoarsely. “Apparently not.”

“Then if you’ll excuse us.”

Draco lowered his gaze as he passed Pansy and headed for the door.

“Oh, and Draco?” He waited for him to pause and turn. “Close the door.”

“Daddy,” Pansy cooed, as soon as the door clicked into place.

Lucius beckoned her forward, appreciating the hem-to-hip split in her skirt as she sauntered towards him. When she stopped before him, he slowly trailed an index finger along her jaw before holding her chin between thumb and forefinger. After a too-brief kiss, he drew himself up to his full height.

“Kneel.”

Explanations could wait a little longer.


End file.
